


Smile

by Nonexistent_Dragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Highschool/collage au, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistent_Dragon/pseuds/Nonexistent_Dragon
Summary: That smile would be Thomas's downfall





	

Thomas strolled into the class room, anger seething within as he took his seat in the back of the room next to James. James looked to the other and smiled a sweet smile, one that made Thomas's anger melt away and his heart beat out of his chest. He saw that smile multiple times a day every day but would always react the same, dumbfounded that someone could look just so captivated.  
Thomas was a proud man often bragging about one of his many talents or just talking about himself in general but just still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was loved, almost worshiped, this much.  
The teacher walked in and said today would just be a study day, which in all reality meant the students had a free period. All his peers scurried to sit with their friends and gossip about the days so far events, Thomas himself walking over to the desk of his beloved and sitting atop it, swinging his legs so they where on either side of James. Thomas begin to avidly complain about his morning dance practice "I have never been this sore Jemmy, she had us preform the routine over and over." He huffed looking up to the ceiling, head in this hands. He continued on about just how "dreadful" his day had been, his eyes still glued on one certain part of the paneling. Finally glancing back down to James's face seeing that smile still plastering his face, his eyes softer now as if jefferson hearty complaining put him at total ease.  
James's hand at some point found a comfortable spot on the top of Thomas's thigh, thumb moving enough to sooth the flamboyant teen in front of him. Thomas leaned and grabbed James's face, squeezing his face ever so slightly, and planted a kiss to his warm forehead, then to each of his flushed cheeks, on the tip of his nose as well and even a gentle one to a closed eye. Thomas himself smiling like a man hit directly but one of Cupid's arrows, continued the soft barrage of kisses until James pulled back and put his other and on one of Thomas's thighs and craned his neck to have their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Thomas sighed once they pulled back, pressing their foreheads together his eyes still closed, grinning like he won first place. James looked to Thomas "you are so beautiful." He stated just above a whisper. Thomas opened his eyes and looked into James's, moving his hands from their cheeks to their neck and pulling them into a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is low-key related to my Hamilchat fics, also this is v short and I am sorry I'm not very good at writing long fics


End file.
